Hunted
by Mysteriously Mystical
Summary: The hair on the back of my neck prickled as if it was trying to warn me once again that danger was near. I was looking around for the ghost that attacked me before but it turns out there is a person behind me instead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was finally going home. Home to my parents, friends, and boyfriend. I couldn't wait. I finally got my drivers license and took a road trip to Florida. It's not exactly Hawaii, but hey, it was close. Jesse told me it was finally time for me to get my mediator's day off. I couldn't help but agree, but I wanted Jesse to be with me.

But he said he had too much to do with medical school and all. I sighed. I couldn't wait to see him. I hope he missed me. _Don't say that, Suze,_ I thought to myself. _You know he misses you._

I was riding in my dark blue convertible. The weather was perfect. I switched on my radio.

"Up next is Cruising by n&k vs. Dennis the menace featuring Alex prince, "I heard the radio dude say. I felt my insides jump with joy. I loved this song. It so described what I was doing and how I felt.

_I'm just cruising…_

That is so right. Feelin' very good, too.

_I feel the breeze_

_My top is down_

_And all I do _

_Is ride around_

_And where I go_

_I just don't care_

_A place to choose_

_To get away._

_I take it day by day_

_No work or plain_

_Nowhere to stay_

_And I just need to_

_Clear my mind_

_To find my role_

_In space and time_

_I'm just cruising…_

_And I wonder if I ever find my way…_

_I'm just cruising…_

_Down this highway of light_

_And I'm lookin'_

_For a place where I can_

_Hide away._

_Just cruising_

_Just cruising_

_To mountain_

_And now I take it slow_

_I'm in the flow_

_So I can find_

_The fields of joy_

_Where life is peace_

_Where I can safely rest my soul_

_The sun is glowin_

_Winds keep flowin_

_I'm still growin_

_And I try to do_

_The best I can_

_Go down this road_

_Is there a plan?_

_I'm just cruising_

_Just cruising_

_Just cruising_

_And I wonder if I ever find my way…_

_I'm just cruising…_

_Down this highway of light_

_And I'm lookin for a place where I can_

_Hide away…_

_Hide away…_

_Da di la da…_

_Da di la da…_

_Oh…_

_I'm just cruising…_

_Just cruising_

_Just cruising_

_And I wonder if I ever find my way..._

_I'm just cruising…_

_Down this highway of light_

_And I'm lookin for a place where I can _

_Hide away…_

_Da di la da… _

The song ended. Too bad, I thought. I really like that song. It so works with right now. I saw the sign for Carmel, California. I smiled it was about 20 miles away. Good thing traffic was moving well enough. I don't think my happiness could contain itself if there was too much traffic.

My mind wandered to my Florida vacation. It was the best vacation I ever took, and I haven't been on many. I was lazy the entire time. I got a nice tan at the beach, met a few people, and my favorite, no ghosts.

I am being serious. I saw not one ghost in Florida. Maybe I should move there when I get older…

I don't know. I sort of like my life right now. In Carmel, I mean. I mean, I've got Jesse, friends, and family. Ok, I think I'm being a little too sappy at the moment. Back to the road.

I watched as the sun fell slowly from the sky. It was quite a view. I think Jesse would like that. But maybe somewhere in Carmel, he might be looking at the same sunset.

I had a few more miles to go. But I was surprised that they passed so quickly. I finally arrived in Carmel. The crescent moon was rising and cast large shadow all over the place.

The hairs on the back of my neck tingled. I became more alert. I had a strong feeling that someone was watching me.

I slowed the car down to a stop and looked around. I didn't see anything. No even a car. Something weird was going on and I didn't like it one bit.

I tried to ignore the feeling as the car started to move again. But it started to creep me out. I sped up a little and found that the hairs on the back of my neck had calmed down

_Good,_ I thought.

I finally arrived at my house. The lights were off. I looked at the clock inside the car. It read: 1:05. They were probably all asleep.

I shut the car off and opened the front door with my key. There was a note on the kitchen table. I picked it up and recognized my mom's handwriting.

_Suze,_

_Sorry we didn't stay awake_

_But we got tired and fell asleep._

_Let someone know you_

_Got home alright._

_Love, Mom._

I yawned and crept quietly up to my room. My door was closed. I opened it and saw Jesse sitting on my window seat. His eyes were closed and a book rested in his lap. How cute. My small lamp was on, casting an unearthly glow across the room.

I walked over to Jesse and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled.

"Querida?" His voice was smooth, even though I just woke him up.

"Yes," I said. "It's me."

"Did you have a good vacation?" He asked, getting up from the window seat. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

Put my arms around his neck. "I had a great time." I smiled at him.

He leaned down and kissed me gently on lips. My body shivered with please. Our kiss deepened and I felt his tongue brush against my lips. My mouth opened and invited him in. I had been waiting two weeks for that kiss. Now I finally got it.

He pulled away. I knew this would come. Sometimes I hate the gentleman side.

"You should go to sleep Querida." Jesse whispered in my ear. "You probably had a long day."

I nodded and changed into my pajamas in the bathroom. I climbed into bed and Jesse came and tucked me in. My smile from before grew and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Ready to face the ghostly problems tomorrow. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I forgot to tell you that this was my first fanfic ever. Be nice, please. I wrote that last chapter in a hurry because I couldn't wait until things started to happen.

Mrs. Nikki Slater- thanks for that. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

tokengirl- hey! No problem with reviewing your story. It's really good. I'll try to update quickly.

Thank you reviewers, I appreciate your comments and other things. Keep reviewing. Anyways, on to chapter two.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

The next morning I found my room completely empty. Jesse probably left early. Wait. Did he even sleep in here? I looked at the window seat and saw a blanket. I smiled. He did.

I finally got out of bed and took a shower. Good thing I did too because my hair was a mess. I got dressed in jean and my faded black t-shirt. It still fit. I blow dried my hair and left it down. Perfect. Everything seemed to be going right this morning.

When I went downstairs, I was nearly bulldozed over with questions about my vacation. It was the usual, "Did you have a great trip?" "What did you do?" "I like your tan, Suze." "Buy me anything?"

That last question came from Brad.

"Why would I want to buy you anything?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Now, Suze, be nice to your brother." I heard my mom say.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

I answered all there questions and learned that Jesse had to go to school today. I also learned that Father Dom called and wanted me to come down to the mission. Andy wanted the entire family to go out for awhile. I volunteered to go to Father D.

I drove my car to the mission and saw Father D standing in the parking lot, staring in the opposite direction of me. I parked the car a little ways away from him and slammed the door shut.

Father Dom looked in my direction, startled. "Dear heavens, Susannah. Can't you be any quieter?"

"Sorry Father D." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a soft hug. He was stiff at first, but then he relaxed.

"So, how was your trip?"

I told him all about my vacation in Florida. He was also one of the people who told me I should have a mediator free vacation. He was a little surprised when I told him that I saw no ghosts. But he got over that quickly enough.

After I finished telling him I asked, "Why are you standing in the parking lot?"

"Oh," He looked at me. "We have a new case. A young girl who died in a plain crash. Kara Huston, I believe her name was. She said that she needed to meet you. She said it was urgent. So I told her to meet me here when you arrived. She should be here in a few minutes." His eyes wandered the parking lot. "Ahh, here she is."

I glanced in Father D's direction and saw a girl who couldn't have been any older than 8. She had long copper colored hair and was pretty small for her age. Her eyes were an amber color that reflected some light. She smiled, showing me a view of he pearly whites.

"Are you Susannah?" She asked. She stopped in front of me and gazed deep into my eyes.

"The one and only." I responded.

"Good, I have a message for you. You are in danger. Watch out for who you trust and watch your back. He plans it soon. He's killed before." She disappeared. Well, that was very cryptic. Couldn't she give at least some more details?

"This isn't very good Susannah." Father Dom stated the obvious. "Someone wants to kill you."

"Don't most ghosts?" I asked. It was not a big deal, really. So some ghost wants to kill me. Big whoop. I've been dealing with that for awhile now.

Father D sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't think it's such a good idea that you do some ghost hunting for awhile."

"WHAT?" I screamed in outrage. "Father D," I said desperately. "Come on. That's not fair. I got my vacation and I'm ready to kick some ghost ass."

"Susannah, please watch you language. I know that ghosts have tried to kill you in the past, but no one else came to you and told you that some ghost wanted you dead. This is serious and should be taken seriously." His voice became firm. Even for an old guy, he still had some power left.

I crossed my arms. "You can't make me."

"Please, Susannah, at least take a break for awhile to see if anything is going to happen."

I thought about it. I guess I could spare a few days. "Fine."

"Thank heavens." He sighed.

Another car pulled into the parking lot. I recognized it as Jesse's. Father D walked over to him and they started to talk in low, hushed, tones. I saw Jesse's face change from worried to protective and worried. He glanced at me and knew I wasn't happy with the arrangements.

While they talked, I started to get the same feeling that I got yesterday. The hair on the back of my neck started to prickle. I swung around and looked behind me. Nothing. A cloud blocked out the sun, making it a little darker than normal. I looked at the sky and saw clouds moving in.

_Damn_, I thought. I hate the rain. It makes my hair all frizzy. I heard a twig snap behind the bush. I jumped and crept over to the innocent bush. No one noticed me. I reached out and then suddenly, something jumped out at me.

I screamed.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Read and review my darlings… The purple button awaits Suze's fate.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say thank you to my reviewer once again. LOL.

Mrs. Nikki Slater- LoL. Wait till you see what it is. I'll keep the chapters coming.

Now for Chapter three…

ؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼ

_**I screamed…**_

I fell to the pavement. It was only a squirrel. I watched as it scurried away in fright. My breathing was heavy. I closed my eyes and tried to control it. I didn't feel that feeling of being watched anymore. I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Querida?" I heard Jesse's voice say. "Are you all right?"

I opened my eyes and stared into Jesse's face. He offered a hand and pulled me up. I brushed off my pants. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure Susannah?" Father D. asked. He looked a bit pale.

"It was only a squirrel." I let out a laugh. It sounded fake. And the problem was, it was.

There was a moment of silence. Father D. kept on looking at the bush and Jesse was trying to catch my eyes.

"Right," Father D. perked up. "Well, Susannah, I told Jesse about your situation and he thinks its best that you stay out of the ghost business for now."

Jesse took my hands. I looked at him. His eyes told me he was serious. "I don't want you to get hurt, Susannah. Just please promise me that you won't go ghost hunting for a little while. Promise me."

I don't know why they were making such a big deal out of this. It was just one little stupid warning. One _stupid_ little warning.

"I promise" How could I not say no? I'll do it for awhile, but if nothing happens, then I'm sorry Jesse, but I'm going to have to break that promise.

Jesse smiled and gave me a small hug. I hugged him back, a little. Something in my pocket vibrated. I pulled away from Jesse and reached in and pulled out my cell. I checked the caller ID and saw it was Cee Cee.

"Hey Cee. What's up?" I asked, a smile appeared on my face. I forgot about the ghost girl and her warning.

"Hey Simon. You wanna go to the mall?" Her voice called out.

"Definitely. I'll see you there in a few."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked.

I smiled. "Cee Cee. I'm going to the mall and hang out with her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Susannah?" Father D. asked. I looked at him.

"Why not?" I stared into his brown eyes. (A/N: Are they brown?)

"Well, there could be ghosts there and one of them may kill you," Father D. put it simply.

I looked at Father D., then Jesse. "Are you being serious?" I stared at the both of them. "I said I wouldn't touch any ghosts or do any ghost business. Now you want me to stay at home all the time. Is that what you're asking?"

"Well… Yes." Father D. said cautiously.

"That's not fair!" I complained. That was _not _fair at all. They want me to stay home now. What kind of life could I live there? None, that's for sure!

I don't normally do this but just to show my dislike for this new idea, I stomped my foot and walked towards my car.

"Susannah!" Jesse ran after me. He grabbed my shoulder as I was just about to get in the car.

I attempted to give him my puppy dog eyes. "Look Jesse, I just don't want to be stuck in my house just because we got a stupid warning from a ghost girl. I don't want to do that. My parents may suspect something, and…I…I just don't really want to do this whole thing. I would rather face it, you know."

Jesse gave me a small smile. "Fine, go out. But if you're not back before 12:00, I'm going lock you in your room."

I smiled in thanks. "Wait. Are you giving me a curfew?"

His smile grew. He kissed my on the top of the forehead and said, "Go. Have fun and be careful."

I got in my car and drove out of the parking lot. I was on my way to the mall when that one feeling came back again. I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw no one. _I think there is someone following me,_ I thought.

I concentrated on the road and finally made it to the mall. The feeling never left me, so I made sure my eyes took in every detail. Just to make sure. I saw Cee Cee standing by the entrance. I got out of my car and waved.

She waved back, her eyes flashing in the sunlight. When I got over there she asked, "Simon, why are you late?"

"Sorry Cee, I got stuck in traffic," I lied. Well, at least it was better than the truth. Right?

We headed inside the mall. My eyes were everywhere and not once did I see the ghost. _Maybe I'm just imagining things. Y_eah_, that's it. I'm imagining that someone is following me and I'm doing a really good job at it._

I sighed and followed Cee Cee into the joke shop.

"Why are we going in here?" I asked and looked around.

"It's April fool's tomorrow, Simon. I want to get Adam back." She picked up some fake vomit and made a grossed out face. "Last year he toilet papered my entire room. He put whip cream on my hand and ticked my face with a feather. But not this year. He's going to a party late at night. I know he is going to be completely drunk and won't have time for an April fool's trick."

"Have anything in mind?" I grin crept onto my face.

ؼ-

_Later that night…_

I called Jesse to let him know that I would be spending the night at Cee Cee's apartment. He didn't mind. Cee Cee and I had bought our money's worth at the mall. We took most of the night to get ready.

Cee Cee had been right, when Adam got back… let's say he didn't look to good. His clothes were all wrinkled and his eyes told us that he was extremely tired. Cee Cee made him a special drink of water, containing sleeping pills, and he fell straight to sleep as soon as he got to bed. I, at the time, was hiding in the closet in the pantry.

We smiled at each other and waited for a few minutes before we got to work. We worked our butts off and made this work of art a masterpiece. We finally finished at about 2 in the morning.

I fell asleep on the couch, and pretty quickly too. I didn't even realize that I had so much fun that I forgot about the stalker. Well that's what the ghost was, right? A stalker.

The next morning, Cee Cee woke me up early and we both got out our cameras. We crept down to Adam's room and opened his door. I took one look at him and almost giggled.

We covered the room in toilet paper, and had a nice puddle of honey around his bed. (Don't worry; we put something underneath of the honey so it wouldn't stick to the floor.) But that wasn't the best sight, it was Adam.

Adam looked like a girl. Literally. We bought a blonde wig and put it on his head. He wore bright red lips stick and brown eye shadow. He wore a leopard print dress that showed off his tissue stuffed gold bra. He also wore three inch black heels and net stockings. It was quiet a sight. Wouldn't you agree?

We each took a picture before it all started. We backed out of the room and Cee Cee pulled out a horn.

"Hope your upstairs neighbors don't mind." I whispered in her ear.

"They won't. They don't really care about anything." She whispered back, but her eyes were trained on Adam.

"Maybe I should move here."

She didn't say anything, but she stepped back once more. I plugged my ears as she sounded the horn. It rang out through the entire apartment. I heard something scream outside, but I ignored it. My eyes focused on Adam.

His eyes opened suddenly and he jumped out of the bed yelling, "FIRE! FIRE!" He looked at his feet to see what was stuck to them and said, "Shit! Someone did something on my floor. Nasty." He looked at his outfit and seemed speechless, at first.

"So…," He said slowly. "I'm a girl. Is this my true side?" I tried to hold back a laugh. "Wait, what's today? Oh, April fool's. He looked towards the door and said one name, "Cee Cee!"

Cee Cee looked inside and squealed. She started to run away. I followed and heard Adam say, "And Suze?"

I finally let out a laugh as we ran outside. Cee Cee was a few yards ahead of me and Adam was catching up. I saw some of the early joggers staring at us, laughing our heads off, then glancing at Adam. They would look at him like he was crazy, but it just made me laugh even harder.

Me and Cee Cee ran to the location we picked out and ran behind the tree. Adam was having trouble running in the dress. Cee Cee put her had on the rope and waited for Adam to fall into place.

Once he got there, we pulled the string and we watched as a bucket of purple paint came out and splattered all over him. He was frozen in place and we pulled out our cameras and snapped loads of pictures.

Cee Cee and I were laughing so hard that we didn't even bother to run when Adam came over and gave us both a great big hug.

This would be one of the last times I would have so much fun. For a long time.

ؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼ

Hope you liked it. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I would rather keep the chapters coming faster. The purple button is calling for you. Obey its calls.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank my reviewers:

Little TinkerBell Girl: thanks! I'm glad you thought the story was pretty funny. I'll keep my stories coming in as fast as possible.

Mrs. Nikki Slater: I'm also glad that you liked my story. Thanks for reviewing, and I'll update as soon as possible.

Now, presenting Chapter four

ӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝ

I went home around two in the afternoon. I took us a few hours to clean up the mess we made. Adam even helped. I got back and saw David, in the kitchen, reading _Role models: and how they change our lives._

I set my purse on the table. "So…" I asked. "Who's your role model?"

David looked up from his book and started at me. "I would have to say Anthony Creagar."

"Who the heck is that?"

"He happens to be a very important person in our society. He is also in high school. He has helped so many people in our community…"

I didn't really listen to the rest. It started to get boring. That kid is just way too smart for his age. I just let him keep on talking about this Anthony Creagar. I didn't want to know about the kid, just who his role model was. Finally, I had enough.

"Ok, Ok. I get it now. I need to go to the bathroom and then, maybe, me and you can finish talking about this interesting guy." I lied.

The phone rang. I quickly ran to it "Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Susannah, it's Father Dominic. I was wondering if you could come down to help me with some boxes-" He started.

"There's no one on the other line." I interrupted.

"Oh. Well, then. I need you to come down. It's urgent. Jesse's already here. Come down quickly please."

"Be there in five minutes. Ten tops." I hung up and ran upstairs.

I changed into some different clothes and saw something on my floor. An envelope. I picked it up and flipped it over. There was nothing on it, only my name in this fancy writing. I didn't recognize the writing.

I ripped it open and opened the letter. The writing was written in something red.

Like blood.

I nearly dropped it, but I told my fingers to hold it while I read it. It said:

_You know someone is watching you,_

_And you're correct._

_But things are about to get worse,_

_You'll be screaming for your life, I bet._

_Make some last wishes,_

_Make some stir fry._

_Cause coming soon,_

_Is my wish for you to die._

Wait, isn't it April fool's Day? This person must be messing with me. But the next part answered my question I read:

_This is no joke,_

_This is no game,_

_So watch out mediator, _

_Here comes your end._

This time, I did drop the letter. _I can't leave that there, _I thought. _What if Jesse finds it? No! I can't let him find it. Definitely not him._

I looked at the clock. "SHIT!"

I had been standing in my room for over ten minutes. I, for some reason, took the letter and stuffed it in my purse. I ran out the door, to my car, and then drove to the mission. I saw Jesse and Father D. standing in the parking lot.

Jesse paced back and forth. When he saw me, he walked over and let out a sigh of relief. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me on the lips.

I pulled away confused. "What was that for?"

"We thought something had happened to you." Jesse told me. His ink eyes were staring at me intensely.

"I had to do something for my mom first." I lied. I knew I shouldn't have, but I just did. I guess out of habit. I looked over t Father D.

He waved me and Jesse over. We walked over to him and then followed him into his office. I sat down in one of his chairs and looked at Father D.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Jesse was looking at me for a few seconds. I took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and sighed too.

"Have any of you been watching the news?" We both shook our heads. "Well, another girl just died."

"What's the difference? Everyone dies." I asked. _Will I be the next one?_

"The girl, Jamie Watson, was murdered."

"By what, Padre?" Jesse asked this time.

Father D. rubbed his forehead and said, "By a ghost."

Questions exploded in my mind. "Which ghost?" I asked before Jesse.

"I'm not sure."

"Wait," Jesse said. "How do you know it was a ghost?"

"Jamie's best friend, Mary, appeared on T.V. She told the camera man that Jamie was killed by an evil ghost."

"So…" I said slowly. "That means that her best friend is a mediator."

Father D. looked at me straight in the eye. "No, actually. Jamie was."

ӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝӝ

Like the scary poem. Or at least it was supposed to be. I tried to find something that rhymed with 'game' but I wanted to finish this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Sorry the chapters are so short, but I like to keep me readers up to date.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Meg Cabot's characters. I'm only using them for this story.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thanks reviewers:

Little TinkerBell Girl: I'm glad you liked the poem. I'll keep them coming as fast as possible.

Mrs. Nikki Slater: Thanks. And I figure if I keep the chapters short, I can keep the chapters coming faster. I'm doing about one chapter a day. Sometimes two.

Chapter five (WOW, I'm already there?)

ؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼ

"How do you even know she was a mediator?" I exploded. Jesse squeezed my hand in warning. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

Once I calmed down, Father D. continued. "Paul called yesterday and told me. He said it was another one of his shifter abilities." I rolled my eyes. Me and Paul were friends now, but he is going to kill himself one day.

"Paul also said that she was killed by a ghost." Father D. said, his face turning pale.

"What else did Paul say, Padre?" Jesse asked. I looked at him. His face was calm but his eyes showed fear and worry. _Was it for me?_

"He… he also said that before Jamie died, she received a letter. It was written in blood. It told her that she was going to die and soon."

"Did Paul find that out with his shifter abilities too?" I asked sarcastically.

Father D. looked at me thoughtfully. "No actually. Since he is a lawyer, he finds out things like that." He looked at Jesse and me seriously. "There is another problem."

"What's that?" Jesse and I asked at the same time.

"This has happened before." Father D. stated.

"What? How do you know? Did Paul tell you?" Jesse squeezed my hand again. I took my hand out of his. He gave me a said look. I smiled reassuringly.

"Yes Paul did tell me, Susannah. According to him, it has happened about 12 times now. The ghost is apparently a killer ghost and needs some guidance."

"To hell," I smirked at my comment.

"Now, Susannah, we shall do this the right way. Even though he may be sent to hell, it doesn't mean we can't try to help." Father D. sighed before he continued. "There is something that ties all of these murders together."

"And how is that?" Jesse asked.

"They were all murdered the same way."

"And how is that?" _Why can't he just get to the point?_

"Paul sent a picture. It is kind of gruesome, but it looks like the rest of them." He handed two pictures, he got from the drawer of his desk, over to Jesse.

I stood up out of my chair and waked over to Jesse's side. I looked at the picture. Something crawled through me. Was it fear?

I saw Jamie lying on the floor, naked. Her face was extremely pale and showed the emotion of fear. Her eyes were open and her mouth was positioned as though the last thing that came from her mouth was a scream. On her left cheek was the letter 'X.' Her feet and hands were tied to the poles above her and below her. She had a wide and deep hole on her chest, right by her heart.

The rest of her body was cut up. Blood was stained everywhere on her body. But it wasn't her tortured body that scared me. It was the letter that was lying on her body. The letter was the same exact one as mine. I could tell by the writing. And then next picture confirmed it.

The letter was the same as mine. I took a step away from the pictures. I coved my mouth with my hand.

_I am the next one. The ghost is coming after me. I have to hide. I have to protect myself. I can't tell anyone, they might get hurt too. I can't let anything happen. _

I took another step back, Father D. noticed me. "What's wrong Susannah?"

Jesse looked at me, concerned. "Querida? You're so pale. What's wrong?"

He got up out of the chair and walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You're shivering. Are you cold?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing."

Jesse pulled back a little so he could see my face. "I know when it's nothing. But it's something. Tell me." He was using his persuasive voice on me.

Damn, it worked. "Well, it all started off a few days ago when I started to get this feeling that someone was following me. I felt it all the time. Well… except for when I was at Cee Cee's apartment. I never felt it there. But anyways, after that, when I came home, I found this letter on my floor. I picked it up and it was the same exact letter that the other girls got-"

"Wait, you got a letter?" Jesse asked, his face turning pale.

"Yeah, and now I think I'm the next one that ghost is coming after. What am I going to do Jesse? What am I going to do." I pushed my head into his chest and started to cry. I hate to cry, but I was so scared. Give me a break.

"Oh, Querida, we'll keep you safe. Don't worry." He kissed the top of my head and let me cry.

Could they keep me safe?

ؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼؼ

What do you think? _Can _they keep Suze safe from the killer ghost?

R&R, then you might get to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again reviewers. I'm glad that you think the story is great and all. But I do have some bad news. I might go camping this weekend. If I do, I won't be back till Tuesday and you'll have to wait for a few days. That's just by upcoming warning.

Here's Chapter six

I didn't like how I was being followed. That's how they decided to keep me safe, to follow me everywhere and make sure I don't do something stupid. What could I do? Seriously!

If I wasn't being followed, I was staying at home, being cramped up at the house. Good lord, I'm in danger, not dying. The reason I say not dying is because Jesse insists on checking me every two seconds.

For the first couple of days, I liked the attention. But then I realized how annoying it really got. Jesse had to work most of the time, so Father D. followed me around. I told my parents he was following me because of an experiment. The experiment was to see how a priest can affect a person's life when he follows someone around.

Conclusion: It gets really annoying and your parents must be stupid if they took that excuse. (A/N: lol)

Seriously, if you go to the mall, the priest might say how revealing that outfit looks. Or he might start questioning about what you eat. He might think that some things are not right with you. But then again, I'm not normal. Plus, the guys a priest and is not really in with the fashions of today.

I really considered walking around the mall, holding up a sign that says: "PRIEST FOR SALE. HE'S FREE!" But I don't think Father D. would have approved of that.

So hear we are, on the fifth day of people following me around. I decided to stay with Father D. in the mission so that he doesn't start saying stuff about my room again. When I first showed him my room, he was all, "Susannah, this is a beautiful room…" And so on. Maybe I should do the mall idea.

Anyways, I sat in his office, playing with a game boy that had been left in his office. Father D. just sat there looking at me boredly. He sighed.

"Are we planning on doing anything today?" Father D. asked

"No, not really." I told him.

It was quiet for a few seconds when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Now who would be going here during summer vacation?"

"Besides us?"

Father D. ignored me and opened the door. "Why hello Paul. Long time no see."

"Same here Father. Now where is this trouble maker that is going to be killed?"

"Not killed," I pointed out, not taking my eyes away from the game. "Attempted to be killed."

I felt someone come up from behind me and take me game. "Hey!" I saw Paul and smiled.

He looked just the same as I last saw him. Dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes that sometimes haunted me. "Where's my hug and hello?"

I walked around the chair and gave a big hug. He let go of me.

"Now what's this I hear about you next in line to be killed?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Just as you said, I'm next in line to be killed." I told him. I was really glad to see him. I haven't seen him in a few years, ever since he went to law school, I mean.

"I'll explain," Father D. proposed. "You probably know most of it, so I'll tell what you don't know…"

They talked for a long time. I ignored them and went back to playing game boy. A little while later I heard another knock on the door. I knew it was Jesse. We planned on meeting here after he got out of school.

I was right; here comes Mr., Hottie himself. He looked surprised to see Paul, but he quickly covered it and they shook hands.

They talked for a little while and I realized that I had to go to the bathroom. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Uh, Suze, where are you going?" Paul asked.

"Bathroom." I hope no one came with me. I really needed some alone time.

"Fine, if you're not back in five minutes, I'll come in the bathroom personally and drag you back here." Paul winked.

I glared at him and walked out of the room. I found the bathroom and went. As soon as I was done, I stepped out into the halls.

"I've been waiting for you." A creepy voice said to me. I spun around and saw no one.

"Who's there?"

I heard nothing for a few seconds. The ghost must be scared. "Death," I finally heard it say.

I immediately knew that it was the ghost who was coming to kill me.

Next chapter you get to see who her mysterious killer is. Excited? Sorry it was short, but if I was going camping this Friday, I want you to suffer. Muah ha ha ha. Just kidding. Let me know how it was. Probably not one of the best chapters; but still, it's a chapter right?


	7. Chapter 7

If you promise not to kill me, I'll continue this story. So, basically what I'm saying is… I'M SO SORRY! Please forgive me. I know it's been about two moths, but as soon as summer was over, school started and I became so busy! I even made the volleyball team and I don't get home until late. So I'm going to try to get back in line with this story.

Drum roll please…

Finally, Chapter seven…

I did a full 360 and saw nothing.

"Are you scared? Are you scared of a little girl like me is going to kick your ass?" I tempted the ghost.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you. You really don't know how strong I am," The killer said.

I laughed. "Come on out and prove yourself then."

I felt something hit my back and the next thing I knew, the ground came up to meet my face. The side of my head hit the ground and I tried not to scream in agony. I used my arms to push myself up and I moved parts of my face around, nothing was broken. Good. I may have a nice bruise later, but I could deal.

I stood up all the way and turned around. I saw a tall dark haired man. He was a few inches taller than I was and his eyes looked like the color of death, if that is a color. I saw his arms were built with muscles, big muscles. He wore dark jeans and a white shirt.

He smirked at me. "This will be interesting."

"So… you're the killer. Interesting. I was expecting something a little different."

"What were you expecting?" He stepped towards me.

"Someone a whole lot smarter," Immediately I raised my foot and kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

He swore very colorfully then and doubled over. I then kneed him in the face and tried to punch him in his stomach, but he grabbed my hand. The ghost killer stood up and laughed. His hand slowly started to turn my hand.

I yanked my hand away as my wrist started to hurt. I took a couple steps away. He disappeared and appeared right behind me. His hands grabbed my arms and he lifted me off the ground. I kicked at him and tried to scratch him, but he threw me 10 feet away, into the benches.

I screamed as I hit the bench. My entire side hit the hard cement. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I saw him walking over towards me. _Come on, Suze. Get up. Get up. You know you can beat his ass. He's a dirty fighter, he just cheated! _ But the pain was too fierce to even move.

I knew then that I was in trouble. The ghost came and bent down at my side. "I see you were just as easy as the rest of them were to kill. Goodbye Suze, I hope you enjoy the afterlife."

He raised his arm back getting ready for the kill…

I closed my eyes and heard, "SUZE!" It was Paul's voice.

My eyes snapped open and I saw the fist. It hit my cheek. I screamed in pain and rolled on to my stomach as if to try and shield myself from him. Then the ghost killer was yanked by some force, away from me. Then Jesse came into my view, along with Father D. Jesse tried to lift me up, but I screamed again. My arm was broken maybe some ribs too.

Jesse touched the side of my face and said, "I'm so sorry Susannah. I'm so sorry…"

I blacked out.

Ok, I officially hate that ghost. I mean, anyone who blacks out is considered a wimp… right?


End file.
